


Wet Paint (Janitor/Teacher AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, chubby!bucky, chubby!bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Bucky is a janitor at the Shield High School and you’re the art teacher at said high school. You see each other a lot, which formulates you both developing crushes on each other. What happens when you’re staying at school late and Bucky comes in to clean up your classroom? Based off this imagine.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Reader, Bucky Barnes & You, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067825
Kudos: 12





	Wet Paint (Janitor/Teacher AU)

Bucky whistles as he rolls his cart down the hall. It was pitch black outside, letting him know that night as come, as he continued to work his way cleaning through the school. All of the lights in the classrooms were off, except for one. The light peaked through the windows and doors of the classroom. With furrowed brows, Bucky looks at the watch on his wrist and sees that it’s way too late for anyone to be here right now. Only him. 

He strolls up to the door and peers in and there inside, he sees you. You’re wearing your earbuds and moving your body to the music you’re listening to as you paint on a canvas. A smile appears on Bucky’s face as he continues to watch you. He’s always had a soft spot for you. You were so beautiful and kind and funny. You always made an effort to greet him whenever you crossed paths, as well as apologize for the mess you and your students would make in your classroom. He adored you, terribly so. But there was no way you’d feel the same. You were a teacher and he was just a janitor. 

Despite his head telling him to turn around and tend to the other classrooms, his heart was pushing him to head inside. So he did. 

He pulled open the door and rolled his cleaning cart inside, eyes still on you as you danced and painted. He left his cart near the door as he slowly made his way over to you. Too preoccupied with your music and artwork, you didn’t feel the presence behind you until you felt a hand on your shoulder. 

You screamed and jumped forward, knocking into your easel and making paint splatter onto the floor. You turned around with wide eyes, only to meet another set of startled ones, “Bucky!”

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, looking apologetic, “Ah geez, sorry about that Y/N. Didn’t mean to startle ya.”

You shook your head, taking your earbuds out of your ears and setting them down, “It’s okay, Bucky. You didn’t mean too. I think I should be sorry anyway,” you gesture to the wet paint that nw decorated the floor. 

He shrugged, “What kind of janitor would I be if I didn’t clean up messes?” He heads back to his cart, grabbing the mop and bucket of water, “So, why’re you here so late?” he asks as he begins to mop up the paint. 

You nod to your canvas, “New art piece. Started it during my last period and I didn’t wanna stop.”

Bucky takes a moment to look at the unfinished piece of art. It’s a snowy landscape with mountains and trees. It’s not even finished and it’s already breathtaking, “It’s beautiful,” he mumbles out in awe.

You shy away at his compliment, “Um, thanks.” you then look at him up and down as he continues to stare at your painting. His jeans were snug against his thick thighs, and polo shirt with the school’s logo hugs his round belly. He looked good. You cleared your throat, gaining back his attention, “Do you like to do art?”

He hesitantly bites his lip and nods, “Yeah, actually I do.”

“Really? Maybe I can model for you and you can do me-I-I mean do an artwork piece of me!,” you say in horror, realizing what you said previously sounded wrong.

Bucky chuckles, “I know what you meant, Y/N. And, uh, sure. We can do it now, if you’d like?”

You looked at him slightly confused, “Don’t you need to finish cleaning?”

He shrugged, “I just have your classroom and three others left. Won’t take me long.” he approaches a blank canvas sat on an easel next to yours. 

You walk over to the small platform where your models, alive or inanimate, usually are placed and you step atop it, “So, uh, how do you want me?” your eyes widen, “To pose! How do you want me to pose?!” Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. You’re such a mess whenever you’re around Bucky. 

He rolls his lips in as he looks at you, trying to figure out what position he wants you to pose in. He then walks over to you and he lifts his hands, but stops, “Is it alright if I-”

“Of course,” you say with a reassuring smile. You watch his face as he moves you around. He makes you sit on a stool and he lets your hair down, you can’t help but want to lean into his touch as he moves parts of your hair around. He then gestures to your blouse, silently asking if it’s okay for him to unbutton it. When you nod, your breath hitches as his fingers pop open the first three buttons of your blouse. 

Before he stands back to get a look at you, your hand cups the back of his head towards you and you press your lips against his. For a moment, he tenses, but then starts to kiss back. His own hands cupping your face as your lips move in tandem with each other. 

You grab hold onto Bucky’s shirt, lifting it slightly, before he pulls away, hands stopping yours, “Don’t.” he’s panting and his lips are swollen from the kissing. 

You nervously gulp and start spluttering out apologies, “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t-This was dumb. I shouldn’t have done that. I made you uncomfortable. I’m sorry, Bucky,” you slide off the stool and begin to walk away, but his hand grabs hold of your waist. 

“No, no. Hey, wait.” he moves to stand in front of you, “You didn’t do anything wrong. I-I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long now and I want you. I really do.”

“But you-”

“I’m not comfortable with my body. I don’t-I’m not very nice to look at.”

Your entire body softens at his confession, “Bucky, I can assure you that you are very nice to look at, but if you’re not comfortable with taking off your shirt. That’s okay. I’m sorry for assuming.”

Bucky leaned in pecking your lips, “Nothin’ to be sorry for, sweetheart. It’s just my own thing that I gotta deal with.” he sighs and runs his hand over his cropped hair, “Guess I ruined the mood, huh?”

You shake your head, “Not at all. I’m glad you told me. I would never want to make you uncomfortable, Bucky.”

Bucky groans and grabs you by the waist, pulling you in closer, “You make it so hard for me not to want you.”

It was your turn to kiss him as you murmured, “Then don’t hold back. You want me? You have me.”

He all but gently smashes his lips against yours, walking you back towards the podium, but instead, into the small table that you rest your paint on. He quickly reaches over, catching bottles and cans of paint from spilling. He was somewhat successful, nothing fell to the ground, however, paint now covered his hands. 

He sighed, “Sorry. Lemme just-” when he tries to move towards the sink, you stop him.

“No, now you can definitely mark me as yours,” you say with a smirk and Bucky practically growls as he cups your face and kisses you. You feel the paint transferring onto your skin, but you don’t care. All you care about right now is Bucky fucking you. 

When he pulls himself away, he points to the podium, “Undress and lay down for me.”

You snicker as you finish unbuttoning your blouse, “You gonna paint me like your French girls, Barnes?”

You watch with a curious gaze as Bucky pours paint into a pan and then sticks his hands into the paint, his palms now covered orange. He walks over to you and his gaze darkens as he sees you naked and all laid out for him. 

He kneels in-between your legs and then grabs hold of your calves. You gasp as the cold paint reaches your skin. Goosebumps form as Bucky slides his hands up your legs, past your thighs, and gripping your ass. 

“Undo my pants for me, baby,” his voice his deep and heavy, unlike the lighter tone he usually has when he speaks with you. This Bucky is different that the Bucky you usually interact with. He’s different, but not unwelcome. 

You pop the button of his jeans and slide down the zipper, using your hands to push them low enough for you to grab his cock and pull him out of his underwear. 

Bucky hisses as you begin to stroke them, but then slaps your ass with his paint covered hand, “No. Tease your pussy with my cock, babygirl.”

Your eyes widen, because you never expected this side of Bucky before. You thought he was a sweet, gentle lover. But this side of him was definitely unexpected. You liked it. A lot.

You take his dick in your hand and begin to rub it against your pussy, up your slit, and tapping his head on your clit, all the while his paint covered hands continue to roam all over your body, leaving a trail of where he’s gone and hasn’t been yet. Evident handprints now remain on your breasts and thighs, you really are marked as his. 

As you begin to tease your entrance with his tip, his orange tainted thumb grazes against your clit, leaving a trace. You sigh, wanting more of his touch, but then gasp when Bucky fully sheathes himself inside of you. 

“Fuck, you feel better than I imagined, sweetheart,” he says through gritted teeth as he begins to thrust into you. 

“Think about fucking me a lot, Barnes?” you ask with a smirk and he nods with a grunt.

“All the time, baby. All the fucking time.” he leans over, caging you in with his arms, his hips snapping into yours with every thrust. He stares into your eyes and watches your face scrunch up in pleasure. He relishes in this, in the fact that he’s the source of your pleasure, in the fact that after pining and wanting you for so long, he has you here beneath him. 

“So good, Bucky,” you moan, hand snaking down in-between the two of you and starts rubbing your clit. 

He then reaches down and moves your hand, “No, let me,” he murmurs and begins rubbing hard circles on your bundle of nerves. 

“Fuck!” you cry out and Bucky leans down, kissing and biting at your neck, further marking you as his. 

“Shit, baby. So fucking beautiful. A piece of art you are, my little art piece. My canvas to work with.” he grunts when he feels your walls tightening around him, “You gonna cum, my little art piece? Huh? Go ahead, cum on my cock. Wanna feel you. Let go for me, babygirl.”

You wrap your arms around Bucky and whimper out his name over and over again until you let out a string of curses. The wave of pleasure hitting you hard as you cling onto Bucky like your life depends on it, all the while he’s still thrusting into you. He’s desperate now for his release. His pace fast, rough, and messy. 

“Ah fuck, baby. Gonna make a real mess outta you now.” he groans as he pulls his cock out, fist wrapping around his shaft as he begins to pump himself ferociously. Within moments, ribbons of his seed join the orange paint on your body, landing on your pussy, stomach, and parts of your chest. 

When he’s spent, Bucky sits back and gets a real good look at you. Your body is covered in sweat, paint, and cum…and you’ve never looked more beautiful. 

You giggle as you look up at him, “Definitely not what I expected when I decided to stay late today.”

A shot of insecurity shoots through Bucky, “Do you regret it?” he tries not to look upset, but his eyes say it all.

You shake your head and sit up, “Not at all,” and you reach to grab his hand, “I’ve had feelings for you for a long time, Bucky. Sure, this wasn’t ideal, but I don’t regret it one bit.”

He lets out a shaky, relieves sigh, “That’s good to hear.”

You nod and grab for a rag, wiping up the cum and wet paint on your body, “Guess I should go home and clean up.” you take the hand Bucky offers you and stand up.

He sighs, pulling up his pants and tucking himself back in, “I wish I could bring you home myself, but-”

“But you still have a job to do. It’s okay, Bucky. Really.” you lean in and kiss his cheek, “How about after I get off work tomorrow, you take me on a date?”

Bucky’s beaming at the suggestion, “Y-Yeah. Okay. Uh, do you want me to pick you up here or at your place or-” he pauses when he watches you scribble down your number on some scrap paper laying around and hands it to him.

“Call me after you finish up here and we’ll hash out the details then?”

He takes the paper and slips it into his pocket, “Alright. Sounds good.”

You smile at him and then points to he podium, “You should start with that mess there since you did that.”

He snickers and salutes you, “Yes, ma’am,” and then pulls you in for another kiss, “I’ll talk to you later.”

You pat his cheek and smiled, “You better,” with a wave and a wink, you gathered your things and left. Now from then on, that podium will always remind you of the time that Bucky Barnes, the school janitor, literally marked you as his.


End file.
